Not Johnlock
by AriaGS
Summary: My thoughts on how Sherlock became more human and why John and him are true friends, also contains his interactions with his brother and Lestrade
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I hope you like it. It will only have two chapters and I will focus on his friendship with John in the next chapter.**

Sherlock is a difficult person, he has always been one, but who can blame him? He was born a genius next to his brother Mycroft; both were socially awkward, nor for being shy but because they found everyone else dull.

As they grew up they weren't able to find anything at their reach that could entertain them. The interaction with other human beings, apart from their parents, was irrelevant and useless, they studied them though, especially Sherlock; he was fascinated by their innocence and wickedness, their ignorance and their cleverness.

He used to spend most of his time watching people for fun and even convinced Mycroft into also doing it.

They would mock everyone's predictable behavior and study patrons of possible reactions.

As time passed Sherlock knew what he wanted to do in the world: help people in his own style, while Mycroft thought about becoming the government.

One day when he was old enough to be socially accepted, the youngest of the Holmes brothers introduced himself to Scotland Yard as a consultant detective. He was told that such profession did not exist and that if he was so good at deduction he should try for a detective position, but that wasn't what he wanted, the idea of him being in an office with a work schedule and having to write reports and some other nonsense files disgusted him, he only wanted to feel the thrill of going into a crime scene and study the crime and the guilty. For him, solving crimes were like puzzles.

Some people feel adrenaline, enthusiasm or passion when they run a marathon or save people from horrible circumstances but not for him, it was the thought of having his mind study every single possibility that recharged him with that energy, that passion. He might have excluded himself from the rest of the world, but it wasn't by choice, not at the beginning. He had once mentioned this to his older brother but Mycroft only mocked him for having such low goals in life.

"You are honestly going to use all of your intelligence in solving puzzles?"

"What would you have me doing?" he had asked

His brother raised his eyebrows "You may do whatever you want but when the police blame you for having committed the crime don't come to me for my help"

And he didn't although he knew that in times of need Mycroft would help him without him having to ask for help.

One day he had been walking around the city and as usual sat on a bench and watched the scenes that played around him, it was all normal until a man sat beside him, he talked on the phone and was clearly stressed.

"I am telling you it wasn't Jones! Yes I know he's the most likely suspect but I doubt he'd do that to his own daughter"

Sherlock immediately looked at him and noticed his batch and read the name _G. Lestrade._ When the man was off the phone he spoke to him.

"What did Jones d to his own daughter?" he asked

The man stared at him "How did you-"

Sherlock cut him off "I heard you. You are a detective and as I heard you need help"

Lestrade frowned yet he answered "I don't but I could use more clues"

Sherlock's eyes sparkled with delight "You are very lucky detective because you are in the presence of the best consultant detective, Sherlock Holmes"

"Is that even a thing?" he questioned

"Of course it is! Now assuming from your worry lines you don't have much time left before the case closes and Mr. Jones is blamed so let's make a deal. Let me take a look at the crime scene for five minutes and if I can solve the enigma you let me be your official consultant detective"

The man laughed and shrugged "Al right mate"

For some reason he trusted the _consultant detective_ so he drove him to the department in which Amelia Jones had been mysteriously found dead.

Sherlock entered the messy bedroom and searched every inch of it. The girl had just turned 17 years old judging by the photos in the wall, she had a drug addiction by the marks of burn cigars in all her furniture and floor, also a small amount of cocaine, her boyfriend (possibly drug dealer) was at least 5 years older than her and belonged to street gang…no, he was the leader of the gang judging by the tattoos. The girl had a difficult relationship with her father by the state of old and damaged pictures of her and him on the floor.

"So what's the verdict?" Lestrade asked

Sherlock looked triumphantly at him "She was killed by a drug dealer, probably her boyfriend, she most likely told him about the difficult relation she had with her father. When he came to the apartment through the window she blocked him, probably they have had a fight or she didn't have money to pay for the drugs, he still broke in and hit her against the wall in which you can see the blood" he walked to the wall and pointed at small red dots "the punch must have been hard because she died instantly; her boyfriend fled and locked the door so it would give him more time to run. That's why the lock is broken from the outside, when her father tried to call her and got no response he forced the door and entered"

The detective stared at him with his mouth wide open and ran to the wall were he could now see the blood marks. "How the bloody hell did you do that?" he asked

Sherlock smiled "It's called observation"

"Yes, but how can you know it was her boyfriend and not her father?"

He rolled his eyes and went to the window "this marks suggest that they are new and that someone broke in from outside, why would her father come from the window when he lives in the house? And I only guess it was her boyfriend but it can also be another drug dealer"

The man snorted "Well then I should check the information about her boyfriend. Congratulations consulting detective"

Since then Sherlock Holmes had improved in human interactions, not all of them went exactly well but inspector Lestrade and him were friends although he never thought about that, in fact the word _friend_ wasn't in his vocabulary, not until he met Dr John Watson.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sherlock had first met John Watson he had read a loyal person and he had been right. That day when he asked him to help in the case and the doctor agreed he had felt a strange warm feeling inside him. No one had been able to keep up with him but John was different, he wasn't as clever as he was but he used logic and saw things from a different perspective, and that's what Sherlock needed.

The consultant detective had thought John would get bored with the cases and leave at some point, deep inside him he knew that wouldn't happen but he hadn't a good history when it came to trusting blindly someone, almost everyone left him alone, that's why he preferred to work alone, so no one could hurt him.

When John told him that he was his friend his first instinct was to go back to his personal bubble "I don't have friends" he had told him.

John knew he didn't mean it but he had expected that after some time of knowing Sherlock he would be more honest and open.

That night Sherlock had actually thought of what he had done wrong, deep in his memories he tried to search what a _friend_ meant for him, after a while he came back to his senses and his conclusions were: John is my friend, he would never leave him alone or get desperate with him, he'd stick with him to the last breath. That's why it was so easy to fake his death and keep it as a secret to his best friend; he knew that the only way to keep John out of danger was to make him think that it was all true.

In his exile time he couldn't stop thinking about his adventures and they would continue making more memories once he got home, of course he hadn't counted on John getting engaged, he liked Mary but at first he did feel a bit jealous, not in a romantic way, it was more like in a brotherly way like when your older brother is getting married but you only want him for yourself.

No matter what John was always there for him because Sherlock was also his best friend, his brother.

If you ask me whether Johnlock exists I will deny any possibility, everyone has their own opinion but for me Sherlock and John complement each other in a brotherly way.

The only woman Sherlock has ever loved was Irene Adler, that matter is such a personal thing that he doesn't even tell John how he feels about her, Mycroft does get it but because he has known Sherlock all his life, yet John is Sherlock's favorite one.

 **Hey I hope you all like it, this is the final chapter, please review!**


End file.
